The Avalanchers
by thatweirdochick
Summary: Set in 3015,Natalie has heard stories about the day a vicious war breaks out,called the Omega e didn't know it was ACTUALLY happening. She meets a teenaged group called Avalanche. They are the secret hero's and spies that are on a quest to defeat all Omega's,and to kill Ruler Thomas Stevenson. They all go on this risky mission together,cause together,they are unstoppable!


My name is Natalie Andrews.I am 12,almost 13. I live in Virginia Beach. I look at the calendar. It

reads,'Feb 15-3015'. "Oh no"I whisper. I lift my head from my pillow and step out of bed. The sky

is dark and grey. Thunder and lightning sounds pound throughout my house. I hide under my bed

and bring my phone with me. My brother Ryan calls and I answer it. "Hello?"I say. "Nat,where are

you?!"He asks in a panicked voice. "In my room why?"I ask. "Stay where you are!Make sure

nobody sees you!"He says. "What?"I ask,confused. Just then,I hear my bedroom door open. I

freeze,unable to move. Panic strikes through me. Hazel eyes stare at my violet ones. "Nat,are

you alright?"Ryan asks. I sigh of relief. "Yeah,I am fine."I say,coming out from under the bed. He

grabbed my carry on roller bag and zipped it open. "Hurry,we gotta pack,we don't have much

time!"He says. I looked at him,confusion in my eyes. I didn't know what was happening,but I

obeyed and packed.I packed all of my clothes into the bag. But,I still needed to pack my personal

items. I walked to my closet,and got out my Duffle bag. I packed all of my

pictures,scrapbooks,journals,chargers,electric devices,books,headphones,and my stuffed

panda bear that my father got me when I was only 2. I grabbed my blankets and pillows from my

bed,and stuffed them into the bag. Ryan son returned with his bags too. "Got everything?"He

asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand,and we ran down the stairs,outside. We got into the

car,and drove away from the house. Mom and Dad were in the front seats of the car,and Ryan

sat next to me in the back. Thunder and lightning boomed. I yelled and grabbed onto my pillow.

"Whats happening?Where are we going?Why do we have to leave?"I asked. Nobody answered.

It fell silent in the car. "I'm scared!"I said,grabbing onto Ryan's shirt sleeve. He scooted closer to

me and held me close. "Don't worry,everythings gonna be okay."Dad said. "Yeah,we won't let

anything happen to you."Mom said. Then,we heard gunshots behind us. I looked back,and men

on motorcycles were shooting at the car. I screamed and Ryan ducked our heads. "WHAT IS

HAPPENING!?"I screamed. "Shhh,calm ,remember about that story I told you

a few months ago?The one about the war that was soon going to come?"Ryan asked gently. I

nodded. "Well,thats what is happening is called the Omega are trying to kill

citizens of the they want to enslave them and brainwash them to become apart of

their army in ,we must run before they catch us."He said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?I

THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT SOME SCI-FI MOVIE OR SOMETHING!"I

yelled. "Nope,unfortunately,this is reality."He said. "Who is doing all of this?"I asked. "Ruler

Thomas Stevenson"Mom said. Then,a car came rushing towards us. We all screamed. Dad

swirled around and stepped on the break. "STEP ON IT DAD!"Ryan yelled. Dad stepped on the

pedal and we went speeding forward,down the road. "I think we lost em'"Ryan all turned

back to see if they were gone. I looked ahead and screamed. "DAD WATCH OUT!"I screamed.

He jerked his head forward,and we all screamed as a huge truck was coming for us,straight

ahead. We all shut our eyes tight,waiting for the end,until we heard a noise. The sound of metal

clashing against each other was heard. We opened our eyes,and saw a group of teenagers,12

to 16 ahead of us. A girl with long,blue hair pulled back into a ponytail was kicking the car and

smashing the truck. A tall boy with brown hair grabbed the man in the car,and beat him up to

death. A girl with wavy blonde hair was using a long stick,and kept hitting the engine,making the

car stop. A boy with red curly hair was using his sword to jab the tires. I stepped out of the

car,and dodged the bullets that were being fired at the car.I crawled to the front of the car.

"NATALIE GET BACK IN HERE!"Mom yelled. "YOU ARE GONNA GET HURT!"Dad yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"Ryan yelled. I honestly didn't know what I was doing myself. What

was I doing? I just felt like I had to get out of the car and do something important. I stood up

straight in front of the car where the other kids were. "Hey,what are you doing?"The blue haired

girl asked. "Get back!You're going to get killed!"The tall boy said. Then,all of a sudden,just as the

bullets were about to make contact with me and the kids,I rose my two hands,and a bright pink

invinsibile bubble circled around us. The bullets bounced off of it,and ricochet into the

enemies,soon,killing all of them. I slowly put my hands down,staring at them in shock. Everyone

else's jaws dropped. " .EPIC!"said the red hair guy. "Yeah!Where'd you learn how to do

that?"Asked the blonde girl. "You saved us"Said the tall boy. "Incredible!Just incredible!"Said the

blue haired girl. I stepped down off of the car,but my foot slipped. I yelled and shut my eyes tight.

But,someone caught me. I opened my eyes,and I saw a boy my age,with black hair and dark

brown eyes. He was holding me,wedding style. "Oops.I got ya."He said,and he safely set me on

my feet on the ground. "T-thanks"I said,fixing my hair. "No problem"He said. "My name is

are you all?"I asked. "Well,I am Dylan is our

leader,Octavia Robinson"He said,motioning to the girl with the blue hair. "This is Emmy

Anderson"He said,talking to the blonde girl. "Eeee Hi!Nice to meet you SOOO much!"She

squealed,hugging me and spinning me around. I giggled. "You too!"I said,gasping for air. She set

me down. I laughed. "That is Tyler Evans"He said,pointing to the red haired boy. "Hey,nice to

meet you Natalie."He waved. "You too Tyler"I waved back. "And last but not least,Grayson

Cooper."Dylan finished. "Nice to meet you!"I said. He bent down and kissed my hand. "The

pleasure is all mine miss."He said. "Oooh,fancy gentleman"I said. Everyone nodded. "Our group

is called the fight against these Omega knuckleheads that our in the

are against ,you have an amazing gift!You should join our group!"Octavia said. I

gasped. "Really!?But you guys are good fighters.I'm terrible at fighting!"I said. "Thats what

training is for!"Dylan said. "Yeah,you will catch on eventually,just like the rest of us."Tyler said.

"Sooo,what do ya say?!"Emmy asked. I looked to my parents and my brother. I ran over to them.

"Mom and dad,please let me join them?You heard them,I have a gift!You can't just let it go to

waste!I will be fine,trust me!"I said. They exchanged looks. "I don't know Nat."Mom said. "We will

take great care of won't let anything happen to promise."Octavia said. "So,can

I?"I begged. They sighed. "Alright,you can go."Mom said. "EEE THANK YOU THANK YOU

THANK YOU!"I yelled,group hugging them. "Be safe alright?We love you."Ryan said,ruffling her

hair. "I love you too!"I said. I grabbed my bags and ran to their van. We all got in the car. "Then

lets get started!"Octavia said. And we drove away.


End file.
